


Oceanic Hallucination

by FairyHearts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyHearts/pseuds/FairyHearts
Summary: A tired Levy McGarden takes a break at the beach and sees the most beautiful creature in the ocean...but what was really there?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash Fairies 2020





	Oceanic Hallucination

Mermaids were something I never thought existed. A woman with the tail of a fish? Absurd. Even when I was a little girl and my mother would read fairy tales to me, I didn't believe in mermaids. I know better now. I'd always turned to reading as my get away when I was little, but even though I had a colorful imagination, I still thought it was a far fetched idea that somewhere, in the vast expanses of the oceans depths, there lurked aquatic peoples who were half human, half fish.

I was wrong. There is so much of the seas that is left uncharted and creatures we believed to be just legends passed down through the years as our parents ways of training us to avoid dangers, like the ocean, could very well be real beings we just haven't discovered yet. I'm Levy McGarden, and I never believed in mermaids, until her.

Gills, and fins, webbed hands, flowing hair, a finned tail, scales, and a human torso, human chest, head, hands, and so on. Half fish, half woman. No way those things existed. The tide had swept back out, and the sun was setting on another day, perfect timing to seashell hunt. Throwing on a pair of sandals and a skirt over my swim suit, I made my way out of the hotel and down the stairs to the beach.

A bibliophile and lover of the seas, I always found a calm serenity in staying at the beach to get my writing done. I had a perfect view of the ocean from my room's balcony and it was late enough at night that hardly anyone would be around to interrupt my thoughts except a few who probably didn't like the sun too well and this was one of the only times they could make their way down to the water anyhow. Ideal setting to relax and clear my head.

As a writer as well as a reader, sometimes I grew restless and bored quickly with writing the realistic. But there's such a fine line between realistic and fantasy that it blurrs so much sometimes we don't know what's truly there or if it's just a hallucination. When I initially saw her, I swore it was a whale breaching or possibly a pink dolphin playing in the waves and having fun. But as I looked closer, she dove and resurfaced, a human upper body, flowing blonde hair encrusted in gems and shell pieces, gills and scales, and that tail, long and slim, iridescent pink fin at the ends. She was either gorgeous, or I was going crazy.

"Th-they only exist in books, don't they?!" I told myself. It wasn't like anyone would believe me anyway. The mermaid was just a myth, and this was all a hallucination, so I told myself. I went back inside and immediately went to bed. Mermaids could wait, sleep was something of the real world, something true and esscential to survival.

However, I couldn't get her off my mind, even if I tried. That night, I lay in bed, tossing and turning and found myself back at the ocea, or rather in it this time. I was a mermaid myself, in love with the one I had seen. As the water glided around us, we were perfectly content and safe, happy and in love. Though I never knew her name, though I doubt what I saw was real, I never wanted this dream to end.

In the water with her I was safe. In the water with her, I was free. In the water with her nothing and no one bothered, it was acceptable to love another woman, to kiss another woman, to be myself for once and not trying to fit the mold of the perfect writer my family saw in me.

Growing up, I always thought mermaids were a myth... but last night's dream of the mermaid in pink made me question everything when I woke up this morning...pulling seaweed from my hair.


End file.
